Kurama The Candy Addict
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: When Yusuke and Kuwabara give Kurama candy for the first time he goes a little ...crazy. ONESHOT.


Title: Kurama the drug addict.

Summary: One Shot. If you gave Kurama candy what would happen?

Hi! My name's Moomoogril#1. This is my first one shot so I hope you like it! I do not own Yu Yu Hakasho. It belongs to someone who's name I can never remember.

In Yusuke's Kitchen.

"Hey, Who wants candy?" Yusuke said holding up a bag of candy. Botan made a face. "Yusuke! What's with all of that junk?" she demanded. Kuwabara took up another bag of candy.

"It's not junk Botan!" he said stuffing one in his mouth. "It's sort of like an energy booster." "Yeah, and it happens to rot your teeth!" Botan said back. Kurama also took up a bag of candy. "I agree." He said putting it back down.

"That's only if you don't brush your teeth." Yusuke responded. "Besides everyone grows up with candy." "Not me." Hiei sneered who happened to be listening to the conversation. "Neither have I. My mom didn't give me candy." Kurama said sighing.

"Are you serious?" Kuwabara exclaimed. Botan on the other hand applauded. "You have a very good mother Kurama." She said. "You really never tasted candy before?" Yusuke said looking at Kurama and Hiei. "No" they said in unison.

"Well you've got to taste it." Kuwabara said handing candy to both of them. "Hn." Hiei said. "I'm not so sure." Kurama said uneasy." Come on. It's not like we're offering you drugs or something." Yusuke said patting Kurama on the back. "You don't have to do it Kurama." Botan whispered to him.

"Well…it never hurt anybody." Kurama took the candy from Kuwabara. "You're going to eat it?" Hiei questioned. Everyone watched as Kurama put the candy in his mouth. "This tastes good." He said putting another one in his mouth. Then another. Then another one after that.

"Don't you think that's enough Kurama?" Botan asked. "No, it's really good!" Kurama said. He had a silly grin on his face and continued eating more candy. The others began to get nervous while Hiei made a face.

"Kurama! You're eating like a pig. Snap out of it!" he yelled. Kurama made a face of hate at Hiei. "No! Never! I like candy!" he said laughing insanely. "Uh, Hiei. I don't think he's listening to you." Kuwabara said in an edgy voice.

"Don't you think I know that you idiot!" Hiei yelled back. Yusuke looked at Kurama as he continued stuffing the candy in his mouth. "Come on Kurama. This isn't funny anymore." He said trying to take the bag of candy away from his friend. Kurama instantly leapt on Yusuke and bit his hand.

Botan screamed. Kuwabara and Hiei jumped on Kurama. "Let go of me! He tried to kill my candy and now I'll kill him!" Kurama screamed. "Listen to yourself!" Hiei said struggling to keep hold of Kurama. Kuwabara also tried to get hold of him but Kurama kicked him in the face and laughed like a lunatic.

He then bit Hiei. "Why you …!" Hiei said while making the mistake of letting go of Kurama. Kurama took hold of the bags of candy and smiled. "Now no one will take my candy away from me!" he yelled while running out of the house.

"Now what do we do?" Botan cried out. "We fallow him!" Yusuke said while running out of the door. Hiei and Kuwabara followed. Botan fallowed too. "I knew candy was bad but not this bad!" she said while trying to catch up.

Meanwhile Kurama ran all over the streets. He first knocked over an old lady and her dog. He then spotted a bunch of little kids with lollipops. He ran over to them.

"Give me your candy!" he said. Making an evil face. The kids stared at him in awe. "But I already put mine in my mouth." A little girl said pointing to her lollipop. Kurama did an evil grin. "I don't care! ROAR!"

AHHHHHHHH!" all of the little kids screamed and yelled. They instantly dropped their candies and ran in fear of death. Kurama picked them up. "Mwa ha ha!" More candy for me!"

"Kurama! Where are you!" Yusuke called out. He spotted an elderly woman trying to get up. "Excuse me?" Yusuke said while helping her up. "Have you seen a guy with long red hair and…" '"That wild man!" the woman hissed. "He nearly ran over me and my poor dog!" The dog whimpered at the thought of Kurama.

"Thanks miss." Yusuke called out while running. Kuwabara and Hiei weren't far off. "Wait up Yusuke you fool!" Hiei yelled as Kuwabara groaned. Botan who was behind them also groaned. "Candy is so bad!"

Yusuke noticed a bunch of kids running his way. "Be careful mister!" a little girl warned. "Yeah, there's a crazy man running around!" a little boy added. "Thanks you guys." Yusuke said while running on. "Yusuke!" Kuwabara yelled from behind as he and Hiei passed the kids. "Move it brats!" Hiei sneered. Botan was now jogging and out of breath. "Wait…for…me." She said as the kids stared at her jogging on.

Yusuke finally spotted Kurama sitting on a box stuffing candy in his mouth. People nearby stared at him in disgust and awe. "Kurama!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama looked up.

"You'll never take away my candy! Never!" he yelled. Yusuke sighed. "Sorry to do this to you Kurama but…" Yusuke instantly struck Kurama on the head. Kurama was still for a moment and then collapsed on the ground.

"Yusuke! You killed Kurama! You bastard!" Kuwabara while he and Hiei caught up with him. " I did not. I just Knocked him out" Yusuke said sweat dropping. "And this isn't South Park you idiot." Kuwabara laughed. "I know. I just always wanted to say that."

Hiei made a face as he saw Botan walking very slowly towards them. "Did…did you…get him?" she said out of breath. Yusuke nodded. "See I told you candy was bad!" Botan said looking down at the knocked out Kurama. "Hn." Hiei snorted. "Candy is over rated."

Just then Kurama woke up and rubbed his head. "I'm tired." He said yawning. "Your tired!" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke did a puzzled look.

"Don't you remember anything Kurama?" Kurama looked around. " I remember eating that candy you gave me and then…nothing." He answered. Botan sighed. "That might be for the best." "Let's get out of here already!" Hiei said in a demanding voice. "Sounds good to me." Yusuke said as they all headed to his house.

Later on that night while everyone was watching T.V. in Yusuke's living room Hiei was in the kitchen happed to pick up a bag Kurama had missed. "I'm not as weak as Kurama." He thought. "It wouldn't hurt just to try one"

"Hiei? Where are you?" Botan called from the living room. Hiei came in looking a little kooky. "I need…candy!" he sneered. He grabbed Yusuke by the collar of his shirt. "Where is candy?" My precious!" Hiei yelled on the top of his lungs.

"Hiei?" Kurama said confused. Kuwabara groaned while Botan started crying. "Not again!" she sobbed.

Did you like it? If so please review! Reviews will boost my energy to write more funny stories like this. Please review!

P.S. you are probably wondering why didn't Botan just use her flying oar to catch up? A friend of mine brought up this question so I will now answer it. I thought it would be funnier if I made Botan not use her head and waste her energy running.


End file.
